Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is approximately 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is currently dating Deuce Gorgon and is the captain of the varsity fear squad. She tends to be arrogant and bossy, but she has a heart of gold and does share this with her ghoulfriends. She's the most popular ghoul in school and the true Queen Bee of Monster High. She is voiced by Salli Saffioti. Personality Cleo's royalty, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and unkind; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul with a sweet hearted boyfriend. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer, and leader. In the first half of the season webisodes, Cleo is primarily played as an antagonist, and has a rivalry with Clawdeen Wolf. But she becomes nicer to the ghouls, and in the second season she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except for Frankie Stein quit the fearleading squad, and so she starts to get along much better with the ghouls. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also happens to provide the voice for Clawdeen Wolf. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, while Cleo de Nile herself does appear in animation, she is also cast with several other character mummy analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. Physical Description Cleo de Nile is a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown (which varies in shade in the episodes and doll) and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes, though they've also been depicted as green. Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust,Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile and a blue jewel under her right eye. Generally, she wears thick bright eyeshadow, highly pigmented lipstick (cherry red, gold, blue, green), and always wears thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father and older sister Nefera de Nile. Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st In the books, her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. So far, nothing is known about Cleo and Nefera's mom. In The Ghoul Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's 'School's Out' diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the webisodes, Cleo and Nefera don't get along very well. Friends At the beginning of the series, Clawdeen is angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd, but now Cleo and Clawdeen are best friends and on the fear squad together. She is friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant ("Copy Canine", "Mad Science Fair"), but also shows her great kindness as well. She is sometimes bossy and demanding to the other ghouls, but she's also shown to be afraid of opening herself up to deeper friendships and making herself seem vulnerable. As the series has progressed, she has mellowed out and become much nicer and GFFs with the other ghouls. Pet Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the Monster High books, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated thet it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped by people and cherished and treasured, especially by royalty, in Ancient Egypt. Romance Cleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's older brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it ended badly. She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th The Relationship between Clawd and Cleo, however, was only the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows. Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. Dolls Basic *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' July 2010 *'Assortment number:' None Basic Cleo de Nile.jpg|'Basic' Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon Giftset Profile_art_-_Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|'Basic' Cleo de Nile Artwork 137px-55.png|'Basic' Cleo de Nile in the webisodes *'Model number:' N2854 Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She accessorizes with gold jewelry which includes a belt, earrings, an arm bracelet, and a headdress with jewels, and mummy wrappings which match the gold highlights and streaks in her hair. She comes in a giftset with Deuce Gorgon. Cleo de Nile Dawn of the Dance.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Cleo de Nile Doll CleooftheDance.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Cleo de Nile Artwork 59px-Picture_410.png|'Dawn of the Dance' Cleo de Nile in the webisodes Dawn of the Dance *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' September 2010; July 2011 *'Assortment number:' T6067; T6067 *'Model number:' T6070; W2146 Cleo wears a green, teal, and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes with little diamonds on the heels. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a pyramid shaped purse. Cleo wears her hair short with gold dots and teal streaks. Gloom Beach Cleo de Nile doll.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Cleo de Nile Doll Cleodenilegloombeachboxart.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Cleo de Nile Artwork GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Cleo de Nile in the webisodes Gloom Beach *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' December 2010; July 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7987; None *'Model number:' T7990; W2823 Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm and accessorizes with pyramid hoop like earrings and a gold and teal fan. Her sunglasses, waist wrap, lipstick and toe sandals are teal blue. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Dead Tired *'Line:' Dead Tired Cleo de Nile Dead Tired doll.jpg|'Dead Tired' Cleo de Nile Doll Cleo-Dead-Tired.jpg|'Dead Tired' Cleo de Nile Artwork 127px-1.jpg|'Dead Tired' Cleo de Nile in the webisodes '' *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7974 Cleo wears a teal mixed with gold-yellow colored pajamas. She has one matching arm warmer. Her hair is parted and pulled back (She doesn't have bangs). Her make-up is purple eyeshadow with cherry red lipstick. She also has green eyes unlike the other Cleo De Nile dolls. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask with the Eyes of Horus (an Egyptian God) on it. She comes with a golden necklace and a pyramid shaped nightlight. Fearleading 3 pack dolls.jpg|'Go Monster High Team!!!" 3-pack 90342809385000000 m.png|'Go Monster High Team!!!" Cleo de Nile in the webisodes Go Monster High Team!!! *'Line:' ''Go Monster High Team!!! *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 Cleo wears the basic fearleading uniform, although she adds mummy wrap leggings underneath. She also wears an armband and ankle band made of mummy wraps. She comes in 3-pack with Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. School's Out 179px-C.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile Doll CleoSchoolsOut.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile Artwork Rrrr.jpg|'School's Out' Cleo de Nile in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7991 Cleo has bangs that are cut diagonally across. Her hair has blue, brown, and gold streaks. Cleo wears a gold headband, a gold choker with turquoise diamonds, gold earrings with the Eye of Horus in the middle, and she also wears a sleeveless off the shoulder black and gold and teal top with black printed slashes with a glittering grey skirt and a gold belt wrap. She wears black leggings with tight black and gold wraps around her leg and arms one longer than the other and light blue heeled sandals. The heels of her shoes are hour glasses. the outfit comes with a black and gold bag with a gold strap, turquoise beads encrusted into it, turquoise fringe and a golden Eye of Horus in the center, as well as a black, gold, and turquoise binder. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' 1000px-Cursedcafe4.png|'Maul Session' Cleo de Nile *'Release:' November 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9124 Cleo wears a gold halter jumpsuit with yellow jewels across the chest, she wears a blue triangle link belt, and has bandaging for each arm; one longer than the other. She wears gold, and black heels on her feet. She comes with a blue canvas bag with a perfume bottle that resembles a canopic jar on it, a teal container of powder with a gold lid and a large powder brush with a gold handle, and cap. Skull Shores *'Line:' Skull Shores 7188524080_496fb26f61_z.jpg|'Skull Shores' 5-pack CleoLuggage.jpg|'Skull Shores' Cleo de Nile in Escape from Skull Shores '' *'Release:' 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4489 Cleo de Nile's ''Skull Shores doll has been released only as part of a 5-pack with Skull Shores versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Draculaura. She also has her black hair cut short in a bob style, with teal bangs. She wears a mummy inspired beach outfit outfit. Ghouls Rule 1000px-Monster-high-ghouls-rule-doll-cleo-de-nile.jpg|'Ghoul's Rule' Cleo de Nile Doll *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3718 Cleo wears a tan mummy wrap dress with blue accents. The skirt of the dress is black fishnet, with a shredded blue overskirt on top. Her shoes are blue with gold platforms. She also has a cape. Her hair is shoulder-length with a poof on the back of her head surrounded by two braids. Her hair is black with blue highlights throughout. She has dramatic makeup featuring blue and gold eyeshadow, thick, black eyeliner with a swirl design, and gold lips. She also has two gold bracelets, one on each wrist. Her accessories include a blue Skullette brush, a blue and gold cauldron with snake details, a gold ladel, a gold glass with a pink straw, a blue purse shaped like a cauldron, and a gold mask. Dot Dead Gorgeous This is necessarily not a doll. It was shown exclusivley in the webisode, " Night of a Thousand Dots".' '''Cleo wears a strapless light blue dress with black/brown and gold patterns. Her hair is long and in a high pony tied with a snakelike band. She wears mummy wrap legwarmers the pattern of her PJs. Her necklace is also a snake wrapped around her neck. Her earrings look like circles. She also wears what appears to be fingerless light blue gloves with a gold trim. Her shoes are golden wedges/platforms. Gallery Webisode gallery Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 3.00.31 PM.png|More gossp Cleo? CleodeNilepaperbag.png|Cleo's paperbag 4596681179_ebaec4a7e6.jpg|Cleo surprised on Frankie's accidential Fearleading tryout 4597283674_d589ba2bfa.jpg|Cleo upset over Clawdeen's impressive Talon Show act Cleo-De-Nile-monster-high-19828121-271-334.jpg The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846261-731-416.jpg|Cleo, 'helping' Draculaura with her makeup. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848207-754-415.jpg|Karma's so much fun. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Payback sometimes isn't.... GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|WOO! Party at Gloom Beach! Queen of the Scammed - grand welcome.jpg IntroV1 - Deuce and Cleo.jpg Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The Fearleading Squad's Photo Cleo's House 1.jpg|Cleo's house shown for the first time in "Miss Infearmation". Cleo's House 2.jpg|Inside of her house... very glam! MH-monster-high-19733779-216-264.jpg 4596659743 dd79c1c897.jpg Cleo Protects the statue.png|Cleo, being overly dramatic, as usual... Cleomessedup.png|... Bad hair day much? Cleozi.png|Cleo's dream MH-monster-high-23803429-960-640.jpg|I don't know how these balloons got in my locker! Abbey&the ghouls.png|"Lagoona's swim meet is at 3 'o clock; you and your 'friend' shouldn't come.". CleoGhoulia.jpg|Cleo, being stubborn, for the Kind Campaign. CleoGroupHug.jpg|"I promise I'll do better!" Cleo34.jpg cleoSpying.jpg|"Give me a hand." Cleo123677.png Dp62.PNG|Nefera's back, cleo's worst nightmare Dp59.PNG|Nefera's going to ruin EVERYTHING! Dp52.PNG|Cleo, hoping that who headmistress bloodgood is talking about is not Nefera... Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Gargoyles To Gargoyles; a game only Abbey can beat Cleo at.... Dp65.PNG cleo18899.PNG|"Not now Ghoulia, I am trying to be insperational." Toralei912371111.png|Fighting with the mean ghoul; oh, how we all hate this... Frankie Staff.png|Cleo threw the Fearleading staff 90342809385000000 m.png|Older sisters; nothing but a menace... 77667766711.PNG|Cleo's got one thing Nefera doesn't when it comes to fearleading, and that's the book Cleo_90078.PNG|No where to practice fearleading Pompom fight.JPG|Cat and mummy fight! Cleo00781.png|"You won't win this time, Nefera...". 001i8123.png|What? She knows all the moves. MH9001.PNG|Cleo being motivated by Deuce Rotter and Cleo.jpg|"Alright, it was me." Cleo We Stop Hate.jpg Img 4758649.jpg TV special gallery DynasticDiva.jpg 5.jpg|Cleo's first ever appearance. Ghoul4.jpg Untitledg.jpg 14.JPG|"Oh Administraitor Van hellscream! Before you go, There's someone I'd like to introduce you to. Meet my boyfriend, Deuce." 16.JPG Rrrr.jpg|"We have to beat them!" cleodg.png|Cleo, making her first CGI appearance in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". DraculauraClawdeenCleo.gif ScreamingGhouls.jpg IntheJungle.jpg|Finding Frankie can be royally exhausting! ClawdeenandCleo.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg CleoandClawdeen.jpg FrankieClawdeenCleo.jpg|"That went well!" Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (76).jpg 765px-CdN&GYo.PNG|Cleo's not amused by Ghoulia's photobomb... CleoLuggage.jpg cranio9.png|"I'm normally used to the royal treatment, but this is truly something special!". cranio11.png|"... What do you do exactly?". cranio14.png cranio17.png|"It should've taken me instead!" cranio19.png|A monster who's scared of spiders and the dark! Oh, Cleo.... Capture-20120417-174145.jpg 6.png|Looks like she's not laughing about cleaning... Cleo love Cleo.png|Oh no, she fell in love with herself... IMG_1410.JPG|Cleo crying over her heartbreak cranio30.png|Her competitive side has just been activated... 2012-07-18_2156.png|"Talk is cheap, not unlike Toralei's earrings." 1.JPG|"Get out of my room Nefera!" 59px-Picture 410.png Ghouls rule fear.jpg Ghouls rule group.jpg Ghouls rule scene.png Merchandise gallery C.jpg|School's Out! Cleo vanity set.jpg|Cleo's Vanity MHCDNC.jpg|Basic costume MHCDNSOC.jpg|School's Out costume cleo de nile.jpg|Cleo De Nile collection Miscellaneous gallery bookcleo.jpg|Cleo's chapter photo for the book series. Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827790-456-296.jpg|"Cleo de Nile, you so beguil, even though you act so vile!". Cleo and Deuce.jpg|"Hot couple Cleo and Deuce!" ImagesCAYEC34C.jpg MH DT.png|Slumber party!!! MH DT Frankie.png|Royal Beauty doesn't come naturally you know 315543_10150312041387481_225525412480_8407551_825937138_n.jpg CleoandDeuce.png Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg CleoDawnoftheDead.jpg|Fiercely fabulous! CleoSchoolsOut.jpg He.png Cleode-Nile.jpg Cleo-deNile.jpg Cleo-De-Nile.jpg|Diva much? Cleo-Dead-Tired.jpg|Primping, as usual. MostLikelyTo....jpg 55.png CleooftheDance.jpg|Cleo's ready to rule the dance floor! AhhhPerfection.jpg CleosVanity.jpg Cleoghoulsout.png|Cleo is prepared to get back to ruling her current dynasty, Monster High. Meta Timeline * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Cleo de Nile. * May 5, 2010: The [[Monster High (website)|''Monster High website]] goes live, featuring Cleo de Nile's profile. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her book debut in Monster High. * Early December, 2010: Cleo de Nile's plushie is released. * February 12, 2012: Cleo de Nile makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes * She has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 12th Day * We learn in "Daydream of the Dead" that Cleo has at least 10,000 servants. * In the 'School's Out' line, Cleo was voted "Most Likely to Command Attention", and in an official Facebook photo, she was voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * We learn in "Hiss-teria" that Cleo is afraid of spiders. This comes up again in "Escape From Skull Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo is nyctophobic, or afraid of the dark after being entombed for millenia.Facebook entry of May 12, 2011 * Cleo's catchphrase is "Oh, my Ra!" as a replacement for "Oh, my God!" * In the books, Cleo uses the word "Ka". Although Ka means "soul" in terms of the Acient Egyptian religion, it is also the Egyptian word for "Bull". When Cleo uses the word "Ka" in the Monster High books, she uses the latter meaning, for example: "Take the ka by the horns". * In the episode Idol Threat Cleo used a Seth idol, meaning that the De Niles have a strong connection to the ancient Egyptian god Seth. That would explain why former Seth minions are serving them. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School's Out Category:Maul Session Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Duece